Recognition
by Lassemista
Summary: It is just another day in the Host Club, until Hani pushes Haruhi into a changing stall, and everything changes.
1. Recognition

Recognition

The theme for the day was Arabian… Great. Where did Tamaki-senpai get all these ideas?

"Haru-chan you need to get into costume! Hurry, hurry the guest will be here soon!" And with that Hani-senpai shoved a bundle of cloth into by arms and pushed me behind the changing room curtain. "Hani-senpai you don't have to push!" When I finally regained my balance I look up to find that this changing room is already in use.

"I-I'm sorry Mori-sempai, I'll just go to a different room. Sorry," So, I walk out and into the next one with the picture of Mori-sempai shirtless still in my head. _He was so strong and muscular_. _But, I've seen Mori-sempai shirtless before, at Kyouya's new water park, and I didn't think anything of it at the time. So why is it that now when I see him I get butterflies in my stomach?_ All these thought were running thought my head while I got into costume.

When I finally come out I notice that Mori-sempai is still shirtless, part of his costume, and he has started to entertain his guests. All the girls are pretty much falling all over him. _Why can't I be over there?_ What was with that thought just now? Why do I want to be with Mori-sempai and have those girls go away? Am I falling for Mori-sempai myself?


	2. Run In

Run In

The next day was the same as always, but I had to stop myself from looking at Mori-sempai. When all the customers finally left I grabbed my books and started to walk out the door to music room three. As soon as I got out the door a large hand grabbed my arm to stop further progress. I already knew who it was but I was still shocked to see Mori-sempai. "Did I forget something Mori-sempai?" I ask without looking him in the eyes.

"Nh" _What am I suppose to make of that?_ "I want to apologize for what Mitsukuni did yesterday." _Apologize?_

"There's nothing to apologize for Mori-sempai, it was just an accident." Mori-sempai doesn't say anything; he just keeps holding my arm. I can feel his warmth though my blazer. "Well, I have to go sempai; I have to cook dinner tonight." With that Mori-sempai let go, nodded, and walked away. I turn around and start my walk home. _Why can't I just tell him how I feel?_ I know the answer; he might not feel the same way.

Once I get home all I can think about is that he was holding me, and that he found the need to apologize for what Hani-sempai did._ Why can't I get you out of my head?_

I get done with dinner early so I go for a walk to pass the time. I don't even know where I'm going and my mind keeps running in circles around Mori-sempai. The next thing I know is that I ran into something, or someone. "I'm sor-"I stop in mid word once I see who it is. His dark eyes pulling me in and stopping my heart. "M-Mori-sempai!" I stammer in a squeak.

"Are you alright Haruhi?"

I just nod my head, unable to speak. _I hate this, I can't tell him how I feel!_

"Here, let me walk you home." He starts to walk in the direction of my house and stops once he sees I haven't moved. "Are you coming?" I just nod and start walking. _He's walking me home. What do I do? What do I say?_


	3. Then New Sound of Thunder

Lassemista~ Thanks for reading my story! I hope you love this next chapter.

Hani~ Can I talk, please, please, please!

L~ Go ahead, considering you started all this.

H~ Well, I know that you will love what happens next! *to me* And, I'm glad I started all this.

L~ Sure, you are. *walks away so you can read*

H~ Hey, Lassi come back *runs after me*

_What am I suppose to talk about? Should I tell him how I feel? _"Thanks for walking me home Mori-senpai." He doesn't say a word, but just nods. We walk the rest of the way to my house in silence. Once we get to my door I realize what time it is and ask "Would you like to come in for some dinner Senpai?" He just nods yes and walks in the door. Once I walk in I see that my father has already eaten and has probably gone back to work.

"Why don't you sit down while I get things set up?" He waits a moment, nods, and silently sits down. _Why do I like him so much? He never talks, I never know what he's thinking about. And, yet I can't keep my mind off of him. _I make a plate for each of us and bring them to the table. Mori-senpai just looks at the food, grabs a fork, and starts to eat. I start to eat as well, and before long we have both finished. "Did you like it?" "Ah" _I'll take that as a yes._ "Well, I'm glad you liked it." I pick up the plates to start cleaning. I start washing the dishes in the sink when I feel that Mori is behind me. He hands me the next plate so I can wash it. _Why is he helping? He's the guest I should tell him to go sit down, but I can't, I want him here with me._ After I wash the last plate he picks up a towel so that he can dry the dishes after I rinse them.

Not long after we have finished. "You probably need to go home, don't you?" He just nods his head in agreement. I walk him to the door and wait while he puts his shoes on. I open the door for him while noticing how dark the sky is, he takes one step and a blast of thunder shakes my whole frame. He looks at me, my eyes now wide, and closes the door while stepping back in. _He knows I'm afraid of thunder._ "You don't have to stay"_ Even though I want you to._ "I'll be fine" Another clap of thunder and I close my eyes. He sweeps me up and carries me bridle style to where my room is and lays me down on my bed. "Really sempai you don-"He puts his fingers to my lips as to silent my protest, and says "No, I will stay here tonight." It is almost as if he promises it. He walks over to my window, shuts the blind and walks back over to me. "May I?" He asks. I just scoot over and he climbs in. We just lie there for a moment, until more thunder sounds and I move into the circle of his arms._ Wait, I'm in Mori-senpai's arms, not that I'm complaining, but is this really happening?_ Soon all sounds of the storm as washed away by his even breathing, and I quickly fall asleep to the new sound of thunder.

L~ Well, I hope you liked it and I'm sorry that it took so long. I went on vacation for a week, was back for a day then went to Michigan, was back for another day before going to Band Camp for two weeks. So…sorry.

H~ Well you should be sorry, you made these people wait. And why did you run away?

L~ Because, those people wanted to read.

H~ Ohh.

L~ Well, Pease R&R. I love you all!

H~ I loves you guys too. Come on Lassi, let's go eat some cake.

L~ Whatever you say Hani-chan.


	4. How the Heartache Begins

How the Heartache Begins

Lassemista: I have got the next chapter up! And I'm so sorry it took so long. Color guard and school take so much time out of my life.

Hani: She did it, yeah! Go Lassi!

L: Thank you Hani-chan. But, I think we should let them read. Also, there will be a bit of Mori's POV in this chapter.

H: Don't get to confused, ok? Let's go eat some cake Lassi!

L: *rolls eyes and walks away with Hani in tow*

_Well, that was a most pleasant dream. Mori came over for dinner right before a thunderstorm and he stayed with me though the whole thing. Well, it must have been a dream since he's not here now._ I sit up in bed and stretch. I find that I'm really sore and achy, "Well, at least I don't have to go to school since it's a Saturday." I say to myself while stretching again. After a few more minutes I decide it's time to get up and have some breakfast. I get up and walk to the door, but before I even get there the smell of pancakes and eggs reaches my nose. _Well, that's odd; dad should already be at work._ I walk out the door and let my nose lead me to the kitchen. I round the corner and stop dead in my tracks. Standing at my stove spooning eggs onto a plate is the wild host himself. _Wait, that means that it wasn't a dream, it was real! Oh my gosh, I really did sleep in Mori-senpai's arms last night!_

"Mori-senpai, you don't have to make me breakfast, you are a guest." He just looks at me and goes back to his cooking, after awhile he looks back at me and nods in the direction of the table. I take the hint and go sit down; Mori-senpai follows me with the eggs and pancakes in his hands. The table is already set with two sets of plates. "Would you like orange juice or milk?" It takes me a minute to answer orange juice. We eat breakfast in silence, all the while I'm wondering why he stayed with me. Once we're about done I decide to ask what was on my mind. "Why did you stay with me?" He just looks at me a moment before replying "There was a thunder storm, you needed someone here." "That's the only reason you stayed?" He doesn't answer, he just looks at me. Then without a word he stands up and collects the dishes. "Hey, you didn't answer my question!" I say as I follow him to the kitchen. He still doesn't look at me; he just keeps washing the dishes. "Please senpai, just answer me." I wait a few minutes, and after he doesn't answer me I walk back to the table to get the rest of the dishes. When I get back he only looks at me to grab the dishes. I look at his face without meeting his eyes. _Wait; was there some color on his cheeks, as if he was blushing? But there's no way he could be blushing, right? _"Mori-senpai, is there something you want to say to me?" I ask as I stand there looking at his face, all he does is look at me sideways before he dries the last dish and walks to the door. He puts on his shoes, opens the door, and walks out. _What was all that about?_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_Why is she asking me so many questions? Yeah, there are more reasons why I stayed last night, but I'm not going to tell her that._ I finish washing the dishes and head for the door. I put on my shoes and walk out; all the while I feel her eyes on me watching my every move. Once outside, with the door shut behind me, I lean back against the wall and think about all that happened last night. The thunder started and I knew it was hard on here to be alone, so I thought I should just stay with her until the storm ended… but that's not how it ended up. While I held her to keep her calm, she quickly fell asleep in my arms. _Well, that's not what I had in mind, but I won't complain._ I ended up falling asleep as well; it was just luck that I woke up before her. I thought about just leaving her there, but that just didn't seem like the right thing to do. So, I made her breakfast instead, why I don't know. Then she wakes up, we eat, and then she starts asking questions, and now I'm here. _But, how could I tell her how I feel? _After standing there for a few more minutes I start to walk back home.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

That next day I walk into the Host Club thinking about the day before. All the while not watching what's going on and realizing that I'm late. "Haruhi, you were late, that will be added on to your dept for making the costumers wait." _I sewer, Kyoya looks for any and every possible reason to add to my dept. _I take my seat as host and look around at my companions. Tamaki is acting in his usual princely way, the twins are entertaining their guest by playing the Which One is Hikaru game, Kyoya has no guest which doesn't really surprise me, and Hani is acting all playful while Mori is listening to one of his guests. I look at Mori a bit longer than all the other hosts, and see that the girl he is talking to starting to lean in closer to him, looking him in the eyes. And then their lips touch, but Mori doesn't pull away, in fact he deepens the kiss, to the girls liking I might add. I look away before I see anymore. I try to pay attention to my guest, but they seem to be just as interested in the kissing of Mori and his guest. _I can't take this anymore!_ I mentally scream as I get up, tell Kyoya I'm feeling sick, and walk right out of the door.

"Haruhi, what's wrong, where are you going?" Tamaki asks as the door shuts starts to shut behind me. "I'm sorry, but Haruhi has to leave-"I hear Kyoya start as the door fully shuts. Once closed though I take off running down the halls and to home. Once I get home I go straight to my room, slam my door, and collapse on to my bed as a body wrenching sob breaks through my chest. _And I thought he liked me! How could I be so stupid! _Just then I hear a knock on my front door. I wipe away the tears, and go to open the door. Standing in the door way is Mori.

L: I know, I know, giant cliff-hanger. *runs and hides from fans who are now mad at me* Hey, the next chapter should be that much better then! *I scream as I run*


	5. Where Things Go From Here

Where Things Go From Here

Lassemista: I know you must me mad at me for the last chapter, but this one should make it all the better.

Hani: Yep it sure will! You'll all love it so much!

There was Mori standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" I ask half-heartedly, I just want him to leave me alone to sit in my tears. _It's not like he really cares about me._ "Haruhi, about the kiss, I-" "You know what that kiss made me realize?" I cut him off. "I found that all my feelings should be cast aside, and that it could just never work between us," tears start to roll down my cheek. He just looks at me and tries to speak again, but I don't let him. "You know, this could never work," half the words don't come out right because I'm starting to cry so hard. "And to think, I thought that you actually liked me!" With that, Mori walks back out the open door and leaves just a quickly as he came. I go and shut the door and lean against the wall as another wave of sobs shake my frame. _How could I have been so stupid? And to think, I thought he really liked me!_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"And to think, I thought you actually liked me!" _How could she be yelling at me? I came to tell her how I really feel, and this is how she treats me?_ After that I walk out the door, not bothering to shut it, and a few feet down the hallway. I stand there and lean my head against the wall._ What was I thinking when I kissed that girl? I knew that I liked Haruhi, but that girl just kissed me, and I didn't know what to do._ I play those last words that Haruhi said to me over and over in my head. _Wait, why would she be so upset? Unless, no, she couldn't like me, not after what I did. But, I've waited so long to tell her, and I'm not going to let her go now!_ I turn back around and knock on her door, no answer. I try again and she still doesn't answer. After that I just open the door, I find her with her head against a wall crying.

"You know what that kiss made me realize? I found that there is no one else in this world I would rather be with than you Haruhi."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I turn back around after he tells me that. "Do you really mean that? Am I really the only one you want?" Could it be that he really does like me? "Yes, Haruhi, you are and will always be to only girl I will ever want. This isn't about me and that girl; this is about us, and how we feel right here, right now!" He speaks just above a whisper. My crying stops, "That day I first walked in on the Host Club, what was I wearing?" I ask, still facing the wall. "A white flannel shirt, with an oversized grey sweater over it, black slacks, and black shoes," He answers simply. I turn around to face him. "How do you remember that?" He waits a minute before answering. "Because, I love you Haruhi." I stand there dazed for a moment before I move closer and touch my lips to his. And with that, he leans over and shuts the door.

L: I know it's not very long, but isn't so much better with that cliff hanger? And, I also got two chapters out in one day!

H: Yeah, go Lassi!* Hani screams as he launches himself on to my back*

L: Now, if you want me to write more of this story, you have to tell me. Or, I will start on my new story. Please tell me what you want to do!


	6. What Comes Next

Hey, sorry I haven't posted in ages! But… I am back and ready to write more. Oh, and Hani is in this chapter to much so he won't be able to talk, but I brought Kyoya! *He just looks at everyone and than walks away* Oh… maybe not, oh well, enjoy!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Because, I love you Haruhi." I stand there dazed for a moment before I move closer and touch my lips to his. And with that, he leans over and shuts the door. At first we just stand their with our lips pressed together, not knowing what to do, then almost simultaneously, our lips start to more in unison. Then, Mori starts to press me into the wall behind me. _Wait a minuet, I'm not ready for this, my dad will be coming home soon and I don't want him to walk into Mori and me kissing. Especially since he doesn't even know I like him, much less, that I'm going out with him._ I push against Mori, breaking the kiss. He just looks down at me with smoldering eyes, "Why did you do that?" "Because," I look up to him with a sheepish grin, "My dad will be coming home soon" He nods and gives me a small smile. "Come here Mori," I walk over to my couch, sit down, and pat the space next to me, "We can watch a movie though." He sits next to me, and pulls me into the circle of his arms.

About five minuets into the movie my dad walks in, looking right at us. He shakes his head and walks into his room. I look up at Mori and signal to go out the door. Without letting me go, we both get up and silently walk over to the door and our shoes. We slip on our shoe, and I open the door as quietly as I can, walk out, with Mori still holding me, and close the door behind the both of us. "So, what do you want to do?" I ask as soon as we're a safe distance from the door. "Do you have a formal dress?" he asks with one hand in his pocket. "No," I reply with a matter of fact tone, "… wait, why?" He just pulls his hand out of his pocket with a cream invitation in it. He hands it to me…

You are here by invited to

Tamaki's Birthday Ball

All guests are asked to bring a friend

with them to dance the night away.

The party starts at seven at Tamaki's

manor house, please wear formal attire.

"That's why we need to go get you a dress." I just look up at him shaking my head. _What is he thinking? How can he plan on taking me to this? All the other club members are going to go nuts when they see me on his arm. _"Have you thought about what the rest of the club will think? I mean, what if I'm not suppose to come, I didn't get invited." Without a word Mori just turns the invitation over…

To Haruhi

"Oh, well then," Mori just looks at me waiting for some sort of answer. "Fine, let's go pick out a dress, I don't think I going to get out of this any ways." With that he pulls out and cell phone and says "Come pick us up" Not long after, a black limo with dark tinted windows pulls up. Once at a full stop Hani jumps out screaming "Haru-chan and Takashi are finally together!" After Hani is done jumping around, I get pulled into the limo by Mori.


	7. Help

Ok, so I know you were hoping for a new chapter, but I have a bit of a problem. I seem to have caught writers block, and I don't know where to go from here. So I am asking all of my great readers to help me, because if you don't, I don't know how long it will take to put the next chapter up. So, please send me a message telling me what you think I should do next.

With Love to you all,

Lassemista

P.S. If I can't get this back up and running by summer, then I will drop the story, and I really don't want to .


	8. The Dress

**The Dress**

L: Hani was busy, so enjoy!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The car ride wasn't my idea of fun at all; Hani kept jumping from my lap to Mori's then trying to get us to kiss in front of him. Even with my blush I shook my head softly. "We have arrived young masters" Their driver announced clearly. Saved by the bell...well, the driver that is.

When we all climbed out of the car, I couldn't believe where we were. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't this. I tried to read the name of the store, but soon realized that it was in French… it was hopeless. "You're not planning on buying me a dress, are you?" Mori just looks at me and gives me one of his grunts, but I know it means yes. "Haru-chan, you stay here and Takashi and I will find a dress for you." Hani shouts as he pushes me into a seat across from the dressing rooms. "Takashi and I will be right back!"

It didn't take more than five minutes before they were both back, Hani with four dresses, and Mori with only one. "Haru-chan, try mine on first." Not wanting to upset him I take his five dresses and head into a stall that had been opened for me. The first one looked safe, it was a sleet gray color with some bead work at the top, and the fabric didn't seem to cling too much. The next I didn't even try on. After one look, I saw that form would not look good on me. Next was a beautiful but simple deep blue that I loved; that is until I put it on. It had a slit in it that went all the way up to my mid thigh. So that was a no. The last had a full skirt of gauze, and I couldn't do that one. "Hani, I like this grey one the best from yours." "But that one is so plain," he whines, "Fine; try on the one that Takashi picked out." He stands up and gives me the dress. At first glance it looks suitable.

From the waist down, it looked like the beautiful gown that Belle wears to dance with the beast, but in purple. The top was corset like, and it had beading on it. After putting it on, I found that it was perfect. I got back into my regular clothes, and went to thank Mori. As soon as I stepped out of the stall Hani asks which I like best. "The one that Mori picked out for me." After looking at me Mori turns to Hani. "Mitsukuni, why don't you go buy the dress." "I still don't see why this one is better. I was…" Hani grumbles as he walks away. Once Hani is gone I walk over to my new boyfriend to thank him. "Thank you Mori, I lov-" I never got to finish because Mori silenced me with his lips. Once he released me he whispered "that is all the thank you I will ever need." As soon as Hani came back with my dress we got into the waiting limo and went home.

The right home was the same as the ride there, but now Hani was also grumpy because I didn't like any of his dresses that he picked out. When we arrived at my apartment Mori and I got out while Hani waited. Once we got to my door Mori turned me around and kissed me again, after pulling back, he said "I know you will look beautiful, and don't worry about the rest of the club." After that he pushed me inside and left. _Wait the rest of the club! Oh, no, I completely forgot that the rest of them would be here, what are we going to do?!_

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

I know I have been such a bad person for making you guys wait so long, But I am so happy that you stuck with me though all of this. I want to thank all of you who helped me get past my writers block and continue. But a special thanks goes out to Anime Goddess101 for giving me the awesome intro! You get a cookie! Oh go here if you want to see what Haruhi's dress looks like. .?a=865a3e3c-6bca-43a8-a34e-e2cb8ed4ab4e&b

With Love,

Lassemista


	9. Before one Dances

Before One Dances

Lassemista: So, I'm actually writing this during school, hooray for forgetting to bring my flute to school! Also, I haven't been on lately because I have been studying for a four hour long AP World test…

Hani: Don't worry Lassi, you can do it! Oh, and hi everyone, sorry I wasn't here last chapter!

L: Well, on with the Ball.

H: Let's go, let's go!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I walked into my house, took off my shoes and put my new dress in the closet. It was then that my cell phone when off with a text from Tamaki "I can't wait to dance with my _daughter _at my ball! Can't wait to see you there!" I didn't even know how to respond to that, one, no one other than Mori and Hani knew that I was going with Mori to Tamaki's Ball, and two, I still didn't know why Tamaki always said that we were his _family_ just because we were all in the same club. But, there was no use dwelling over it now, and I might as well get some sleep before I had to get ready for his ball. Hani and Mori both agreed that I was to go to the salon sometime before so that I could get my hair and make-up done, and knowing Hani, it was some expensive place that I couldn't pronounce the name of.

I was abruptly waken by Hani calling "Haru-chan, wake up, or we are going to be late! Haru-chan!" So, with that, Haruhi got up out of bed and went to get ready. Once decent, thinking that Mori would be there, she walked out the door and got into Hani's limo. But, there was no Mori to make the ride to the solon more bearable. The whole ride to the solon was a lot of Hani bouncing around the back of the limo telling an unresponsive Haruhi all about how pretty she was going to look after their trip to the solon. When the limo stopped, the driver announced that we had arrived. Then, Hani, getting more excited by the minute, grabbed my hand; drug me out the car and into the store. I had just enough time to catch the name of the store, Aveda.

Before I know it, I was rushed into a back room where I was thrown into a chair, and had a brush ripped through my short brown hair. Next thing I know, my chair is thrown back and I feel ice cold water running through my hair. Then the sweet smell of lavender hits me as I feel soft hand massaging soup into my hair. Cold water goes back thought my hair as the soup is washed out and a towel is rushed over my hair before the solon women get hair extension of my color. As the extensions are put into my hair another girl starts working on my feet; cleaning, filing, and painting. After all that was done I was rushed out of the chair down a few halls, and into a room with one chair and walls lined with make-up. I was pushed into said chair and spun around. Once I had stopped spinning my hair was being pulled every which way. Then before I know it, I'm hit in square in the face with something. After later inspection, I found that I was a powder puff… Next all the girls working on me say things like "close your eyes, keep still, and stop breathing for a moment!" "Haru-chan, are you all done yet?" Hani would pick a time when I'm not allowed to breath to ask a question.

"She's all done, and isn't she beautiful!" says one of the many girls who were working on me. "Wow Haru-chan, you look pretty! Just wait until everyone sees you." I am spun around to face the mirror that was behind me, and the sight takes my breath away. I had been so used to seeing my hair short, so seeing the extensions made me almost unrecognizable. The make-up didn't help either. "Haru-chan, now all that's left is to get you into your dress and off to the ball! Mori will be so happy to see you!" And with that we left to go pick up my shoes, dress and accessories.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

School is over for the summer! So, now I should be able to update more often. I can't wait to see what you have to say about this next chapter. R&R!

With Love,

Lassemista


	10. ON the Steps

On the Steps

PSA: My new story Five Songs is not just Assassin's Creed; there is some Avatar, Host Club, and Hush Hush in there as well. So I hope you will read and tell me what you think.

Ok, I know I should have updated sooner… but I have been busy with my practices and Driver's Ed… YAY! I hope you like the next chapter… enjoy!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The next few hours when by in a blur, all I knew was that I was being ushered in and out if the limo, into shoes and a dress, and told to put on all of the little tid-bits that Hani handed to me. The next thing I knew I was back into the limo on the way to the ball, all the while thinking. _What is the rest of the club going to think? Will Mori think that I look pretty? What will the club do? Will something go wrong?_ There were so many questions whizzing through my head that I didn't know that we had stopped at the grad entrance to Tamaki's house and I was being pulled out by Hani.

The sight in front of me took my breath away. Tamaki's whole house was lit up and hundreds of candles lined the walkways going to and from that house. And, there were so many people making their way to the large double front doors, but the only person that caught my eye was a tall man standing in the shadows. As soon as our eyes met he stepped out into the candlelight and waded through the crowd to get to me. "Mori, you look gorgeous!" He had a fitted black tux with a light cream under shirt and a purple tie that matched my dress perfectly, but there was something that was off. All he does is blush and pull me into a light kiss. "Not as beautiful as you." He whispers into my ear. After pulling away, he pulls something out of the inside pocket of his tux, a gorgeous silver purple and gold mask.

That's when I realized what was off about him earlier. He had a Black mask over one of his eyes. After this I then made a 360, seeing that everyone else had a mask on. "B-but the invitation said nothing about masks… When did this happen?" I asked as I slipped my mask on. "I talked Tamaki into making his ball a masquerade since you were so worried about what the rest of the club and the clients might think. I don't know if there will be an unmasking at the end or not." He was about to say something more but I quickly pulled him down for another quick kiss. When I pulled away I whispered a breathless thank you. Mori then held out his are for me to take, which I did, and we walked toward the grand entrance to Tamaki's ball.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I know this was really short, but better something that nothing. Also at this moment, it is 3:30 in the morning where I'm at. But, I hope this will tide you guys over until I get the next chapter out.

With Love,

Lassemista

Haruhi's Mask: .

Mori's Mask: /images/4yr_page/L2_4yr-page_

And I know that Mori's mask in on a girl, but I could see him wearing it.


	11. Becoming Anonymous

Becoming Anonymous

The grand double doors reviled a wide dance floor surrounded my lavish themes that the host had portrayed in the past. The one that caught my eye was the Arabian scene, since this was when I first found my feeling for Mori. Hani stood near this scene waving us over. It was not until we reached him did I notice that the rest of the host was with him. I instinctively drew back and hid behind Mori. "Well hello Mori, and who's this?" Tamaki says as he leans around Mori to see me, but why did he as "who's this?"? _Wait, that's right, I have a mask on to hide who I really am… _I then step out from behind Mori and am greeted by the intake of breath from the rest of the host, Hani just snickers. "Wow Mori, you got a pretty one, and we can't even see her face!" the twins exclaim in unison. Tamaki just stares opened mouthed. But Kyoya just stares at me from behind his glasses, like he knows who I am. "Well, I must go, I have some business to attend to." He announces as he leaves, grinning evilly. "I don't like the look on Kyoya face." I whisper to Mori, he just looks down at me and shakes his head in agreement.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun, secrets, secrets tell everyone!" the twins yell after they notice I said something to Mori. I just say no, and walk towards the dance floor, while Mori follows. Mori offers me his hand for a dance, as the band starts up another song. As we dance, I notice Kyoya handing out pieces of paper to everyone at the party, _now what are you up to?, _I think to myself. Mori seems to have noticed as well, because he started to spin me off the dance floor and to the rest of the club. "What's that?" I point to the bright pieces of paper in the other hosts' hands. "Just a little game that everyone at the party other than yourselves, Hani, and myself are playing. Nothing to worry about." I grabbed one out of Tamaki's hand and read the following.

The Mysterious Date

It would seem that Mori had found himself an unknown girl to bring as his date. Since no one seems to know who this new girl is, there is a new game that takes place the rest of the evening.

Your goal: To find out whom the date is, without unmasking her.

Prize: You will get a week of free entertainment from any or all hosts.

Good luck!

Leave it to Kyoya to ruin my first date with my new boyfriend, know that he is doing it, and make the situation harder than it should be. "What is the point of this?" I accusingly ask of Kyoya. "Only to make the evening more fun," as his glasses flash. Next thing I know, I'm surrounded by girls and guys alike asking me questions. Then, Mori scups me up and starts running. I see partiers rush by, and then trees start to go by, before he stops and sets me down before an entrance to a hedge maze. He holds out his hand, I take it, and we both go into the maze looking for a place to hide.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

So, here is another chapter for you. Please give me feedback, and also, read Five songs and comment on it for me. If you have anything you would like me to change, please tell.

With Love,

Lassemista

Ek is lief vir jou!


	12. The Maze

Ok, I know I have been saying this every time I write, but, please, please, please read Five Songs and tell me what you think so I know what else I should write. If you don't tell me, I will pick one myself. So, I am also proud of myself because I have been updating more… Hooray! Also, I may or may not be updating next week because I am starting parade rehearsals for the week. Well, enough about me, read on!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The Maze

After taking five steps from the entrance, I figured we were lost in the maze, and who know how big it was. It seemed that even Mori was lost. Not too long after, I dug my heels in to stop him from pulling me along. "Do you even know where we are?" to answer, he just looks at me, ahead of him, and replays "This way." "How do you even know where we are going? Where are you ta-?" But before I can finish my breath is taken away. Ahead of me is a beautiful gazebo surrounded by flowers, paper lamps, and open candles.

"Mori, how did you know where this was?" Yet again no answer instead, he pulls me toward the gazebo. He sits on the stairs, and I join him. _We couldn't find a better and more beautiful hiding spot, even if we tried. _To pass the time, I decide that I should try to get him to talk, at least a little. "So, how am I to thank you for rescuing me, my dark knight?" He just shrugs, _well, that didn't work. _"But, I must know how to thank you. For, who knows what a mess I would be in if you hadn't." I take the damsel in distress approach one last time. He just looks at me and puts a finger to his lips. I understand completely, and start to scoot closer. I slowly close the distance between our lip, and they brush against each other. Before the kiss can truly start, we both hear rushing footsteps coming around the corner, and we both know that we are about to be found out. Then, I'm back in Mori's arms as he runs for the other side of the maze. We just got out of sight, when it would seem that the others came into view of the gazebo.

This cycle continued for the rest of the night. I was taken to yet another gazebo, a small pond, under a weeping willow, and to the exit when the clock sounded one. This was the signal that the game was over, and that it was safe to return to the party, or so I thought. As soon as we stepped out of the maze we were once again swarmed by people, until Kyoya's voice cut in. "Now, now, the rules said until one o'clock. So, this means that no one won, and that the identity of Mori's new love is to stay a secret." I was about to thank him, when Tamaki came into view. "Well, some birthday party that was… Everyone was focused on you," points at me, "no one even cared about me, and no one gave me a single present!" _Whiny little thing…_ No two seconds had passed before every girl in the group flocked over and started to apologize, I found this as our queue to leave. "Come on, let's get out of here." I mouth to Mori, as I start to walk to where we could pick up our car. Thankfully for us, Hani had gotten our car for us. "Well, that was an adventure wasn't it, you two!" He giggled as he hopped into the car. "A little too much adventure." I replied as we drove off.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

So, this too longer than I thought… But I did get it done! Please tell me what you think.

With Love,

Lassemista

P.S. I opened a DeviantArt account for my picture if you want to take a look. My page is .com/


	13. Sleepy

Sorry this is taking me so long to post, I have been ubber busy. I just got back from vacation, and I can't sleep. So I am writing for you, I must love you loyal fans who read and comment. Well, read on readers, read on.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sleepy

Surprisingly, Hani was silent the whole way home, Mori was a well, but that's not as surprising. It was so quiet that I drifted off from the events of the day. "Haruhi, we're here, it's time to wake up." I can vaguely hear Mori whispering to me, but instead of waking up, I just scoot over and cling to Mori. Then, I could hear knocking on a door and a shushing sound coming from above me.

"Sweetie, you need to get into something you can sleep in." I can hear my dad, as I am laid down onto my bed. "She's not waking up…" I don't register the rest of the sentence, but I can feel my bed sag from extra weight as someone sits beside me. "You need to get up," is whispered to me but I can't tell from whom. Then something soft touches my lips briefly, I inhale and try to draw it closer. But, before I can I hear a chuckle and the extra weight on my bed leave as I hear footsteps retreating to my closet. "Now, what do you usually wear to sleep?"

I sit up, rub my eyes and reply, "Just a T-shirt and some shorts, why?" "Here you go; I'll be back after you have had time to change. I then see Mori's form shutting my door behind him. I sleepily get out of my dress and into my pjs. Once dressed I go out my door to find Mori still standing there. "Come on Haruhi, you need to get to bed." "Not without a good night kiss," I protest. He takes my hand, leads me over to my bed, and sits me down. He leans down to give me a small kiss goodnight, but before he can pull away, I pull him in closer and deepen the kiss for a few extra seconds. After I pull back, I rest my forehead against his and whisper a goodnight. He does then same, and kisses my forehead before turning around to leave and let me sleep.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I know it is short, but now I'm getting sleepy. So, goodnight to all of you, and I hope you like the newest chapter. Please tell me what you think, because without comments, I see no point in continuing.


	14. Outburst

Sorry I haven't been keeping up with replies and updates, I have been super busy lately. I know that is no excuse, but it's the best I have. Well, on to the next chapter! :P

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Outburst

"Haruhi, Haruhi! You need to get up, you have a guest. One of your friends from the Host Club! Haruhi, you have two minutes." Slowly I get out of bed and attempt to make myself presentable. The events of last night slowly start to come back to me. The party, the maze, the almost kiss, being carried home, and a sweet kiss goodnight. At that, the brush that I was holding fall to the ground, and I quickly pick it back up and finish getting ready so I can go meet my "guest".

When I open my door, what greets me is not what I was hoping; in fact it is the exact opposite. "Oh, Tamaki, what are you doing here?" _Oh, crap… _"Well… I wanted to know why you weren't at my party last night." Tamaki rushes out in one breath. "Why weren't you there Haruhi, why, why, WHY?" "Tamaki, settle down or I will kick you out. And I… had… something come up." "Well, that is no excuse, what were you doing?" As he says this, I start to walk towards him and glare at him. "It does not matter," I hiss from behind my teeth, "why do you care any ways?" "Well," Tamaki starts to back away towards the door, "Mori brought his new girl friend, and he won't let us know who it is… and I thought that you might know." "That is none of your business, now get out!" I scream as Tamaki runs to the door.

_I swear, he brings out the worst in me, and now what am I going to do…_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I know that this was supper ubber short, but I am so busy right now, and a shot bit is better than no bit right? Also, I have no idea where I am going to take this story next… *sigh* How I hate you writers block! Well, please tell me what you think, because without reviews I will drop the story.


	15. Note to All

Note to all~

I have no idea how I am going to finish this, it was such a long time ago that I even started. I may just move on to a new story. I am so sorry if this disappoints anyone, but I have no clue where I should go with this. If for some reason a muse comes to help me write more of this story, I will be sure to continue. But, for now, it will sit on the back burner. Hopefully I will be able to come back to this one day. I hope none of you are too mad at me.

I will try to write a new story if you would like to read it.

With love to all of you,

Lassemista


End file.
